<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A piacere by jaylie12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520797">A piacere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylie12/pseuds/jaylie12'>jaylie12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catching Time [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Staine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:09:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylie12/pseuds/jaylie12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A proposal.  Maybe.  And another one.  (Originally written in 2013.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catching Time [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the ramblings of our little staine clan on tumblr, found <a href="https://jaylie12.tumblr.com/post/42341938895/im-hijacking-your-post-cam-fluffy-drabble-for">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I love mornings like this," Blaine said idly, sliding his hand over Steve's naked chest and listening to the steady heartbeat under his ear.  Steve's arm tightened around his back, and he sighed contentedly, not bothering to open his eyes and fully awaken yet.</p><p>"Marry me," Steve whispered.  Steve's eyes went wide at his words, and at the confused look on Blaine's face when he looked down.</p><p>"Steve?"</p><p>Steve didn't answer, instead, he slid out from under Blaine and scrambled off the bed, grabbing his clothes off the floor.  Blaine shuffled to his knees, the sheets falling revealingly around his legs, panic now replacing the confusion.</p><p>"Steve," Blaine prompted again, his tone pleading.  Steve abandoned his t-shirt and sighed, running a hand through his sleep-mussed hair.  He looked forlornly at Blaine.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said roughly.</p><p>Blaine sat back on his legs, blinking slowly.</p><p>"You're sorry you asked?" Blaine questioned hesitantly, sadly.</p><p>"No," Steve answered emphatically, shaking his head.  He ran his hand through his hair again.  "I had a plan.  I wanted to ask you the right way," Steve elaborated.</p><p>Blaine offered a soft smile before shuffling closer on the bed and reaching a hand out.  Steve took it and let Blaine tug him back onto the bed.</p><p>"What's the 'right' way?" Blaine asked gently, sitting back against the pillows and pulling Steve to lay beside him, head on his shoulder.  Blaine brought their hands to his chest, where he caressed Steve's fingers with his own until they relaxed.</p><p>"Dinner, candles, dancing, breakfast in bed," Steve listed with a sigh.  "A ring."  The last word was barely a whisper, Steve's warm breath ghosting along Blaine's neck.</p><p>"I don't need any of that."</p><p>"You deserve all of that."</p><p>Blaine tipped his head and kissed the corner of Steve's forehead.</p><p>"I love you," Blaine said wholeheartedly, lips brushing against warm skin.  Steve wrapped his arm around Blaine's torso and pulled him close.</p><p>"I love you," Steve breathed into the crook between shoulder and neck.  They lay together for a long, silent moment, letting their breathing fall into tandem.</p><p>"You can't take it back."</p><p>Steve propped himself on his elbow, meeting Blaine's gaze before answering, "I don't want to."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, eyes casting down and a hand running idly over Steve's shoulder and chest.</p><p>"Yes," Steve assured, stilling Blaine's hand with his own and twining their fingers.  He pressed a lingering kiss to Blaine's knuckles.</p><p>"Good," Blaine breathed out, lips quirking up in a smile.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I knew my answer on our second date."</p><p>"Not the first?" Steve teased back.</p><p>"Well, I'm no floozy," Blaine said, mock indignation coloring his tone.</p><p>"You did seduce me into your apartment on our first date," Steve pointed out.</p><p>"You didn't put up much of a fight," Blaine sassed back.</p><p>"I can't say 'no' to you," Steve said affectionately.  Blaine's smirk disappeared and he pulled Steve down for a deep kiss that had Steve wrapping an arm and leg possessively around Blaine so that their bodies pressed firmly together.  Blaine whined in protest when Steve pulled away, and peppered kisses along Steve's jaw and neck.</p><p>"So, what is your answer?" Steve asked timidly when Blaine settled back onto the pillows.</p><p>"You don't know?" Blaine countered, surprised.</p><p>"I didn't want to assume," Steve reasoned.</p><p>"Yes," Blaine said simply, easily.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"It's always been yes."</p><p>This time, Steve leaned in to kiss Blaine enthusiastically, his tongue flicking against Blaine's and teeth nipping at full lips, wanting to kiss Blaine in every way he knew how.  He kissed a path down Blaine's neck, delving into the hollows at Blaine's collar bones and teasing sensitive nipples until Blaine gasped and arched his back.  He soothed Blaine's taut muscles with slow licks and lingering kisses until he ended up hovering over Blaine's heart, their desire tempered just as quickly as it had flared.</p><p>With a warm palm pressed over the rapid beat, Steve looked up at Blaine with a rare smile.  Blaine smiled in return, soothing his fingers along Steve's hair until Steve sighed and his eyes drifted shut.  He pressed his cheek to Blaine's chest, alongside his hand, and listened to Blaine's heart, steady and strong.  He listened to a heart he'd never thought he could have and to a love he never dreamt he would have.</p><p>*</p><p>An hour later, Blaine looked on with a wide grin and stifled laughter as Steve, dressed only in a t-shirt and underwear bounced around his tiny kitchen, all nervous and delighted energy while giddy, disbelieving chuckles burst from his chest and mouth.  The sight had Blaine's heart skipping happily; the laughter, music to his ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another hour later, Blaine and Steve were finishing the last bites of the french toast Steve had made, their legs tangled in the sheets and plates perched on their laps.</p>
<p>Steve ran his index finger through the remaining honey only to have his hand stopped short on his way to his mouth.  He looked at Blaine, eyes widening when Blaine's tongue darted out and lapped at the sweetness.  Blaine swirled his tongue around the finger before sucking the digit into his mouth.  Steve's breathing hitched and the heat slid through his veins, head tipping back against the pillows and eyes slipping shut as Blaine worked his lips lower and suckled hungrily.<br/>The plate was gone from his lap and Blaine was straddling him before Steve was conscious of any movement.  Blaine's mouth found Steve's in another swift motion, taking advantage of Steve's surprise and sliding his tongue against Steve's.  Arousal flared, Steve gripping Blaine's hips and pulling him hard against the length of his body.</p>
<p>Blaine went willingly and sighed into the kiss, tongue slowly teasing Steve's until Blaine pulled away to take a deep breath and pepper kisses along Steve's jaw.</p>
<p>"I have to go," Blaine whispered against a cheek, sighing dramatically before pulling away, holding himself up with a palm on Steve's shoulder.  Steve whined and tightened his hold.  </p>
<p>"Steve," Blaine chastised lightly.</p>
<p>Steve responded by rolling them over and kissing Blaine soundly.</p>
<p>Blaine didn't leave for another hour.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>A week later, a bouquet of flowers and a pair of candles appeared at Blaine's door.  The delivery man handed a perplexed Blaine his spoils, along with a large envelope.  Inside the envelope, a beautifully drawn picture of Blaine sitting at the piano accompanied a note.  Steve had written an invitation to a date, only noting that it was a surprise and giving him the instruction to dress nice.<br/>Blaine traced his fingers along his piano's keys before setting the picture on the music holder, lighting the candles, and playing all of Steve's favorites.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Two weeks later, Steve showed up on Blaine's doorstep with more flowers, and dressed in a suit Steve had reluctantly let Tony help him pick out.  Blaine had opened the door and gaped at the sight before him, had stared at the dark, tailored suit perfectly fitting Steve's broad shoulders and narrow waist, and marveled at Steve's ability to look even more handsome than ever before.</p>
<p>Blaine stood there mute for so long that Steve cleared his throat uncomfortably and felt his cheeks warm for the first time since they'd met.  Blaine had promptly dropped the flowers and launched himself at Steve, sliding his hands over the smooth fabric covering arms and shoulders and chest, and kissing along a strong jaw and the warm skin above the shirt collar.</p>
<p>They stayed in the doorway, kissing and trying to pull each other closer until, with a breathless groan, Steve pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against Blaine's.</p>
<p>"We have a reservation," he said, chest still heaving and eyes closed.  Blaine fingered the collar of Steve's suit.</p>
<p>"This is better," Blaine replied, equally breathless, and leaned up to resume kissing.  When Steve evaded him, he kissed his way to Steve's ear.  "Let's stay in," Blaine whispered.</p>
<p>Steve took a deep breath and loosened his hold on Blaine.</p>
<p>"I want to take you out," Steve protested.  "Please," he added earnestly when Blaine's lips trailed along his neck.</p>
<p>Blaine hummed against Steve's pulse point, giving a lingering kiss there before he tipped his head up and smiled.</p>
<p>"Later?" Blaine asked coyly.</p>
<p>"Definitely later," Steve confirmed.  Blaine's smile widened and he reached up to kiss Steve quickly.  Blaine reached for Steve's hand and twined their fingers, making their way down the stairs and out into the cool evening air.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Dinner at Swing 46 passed by in a blur of Blaine's half-hearted protests at the prices, Steve's unrelenting insistence that it would be fine, and Blaine's absolute delight over the meal and lively jazz music.</p>
<p>When they finished their cheesecake, Blaine feeding Steve the last bite, Blaine immediately turned his attention to the dance floor, where a few couples were moving swiftly across the space.</p>
<p>"Come dance with me," Blaine requested, his hand held out on the table.</p>
<p>Steve took it but shook his head, "Perhaps another song."</p>
<p>Blaine looked at him curiously, but before he could ask, a young woman from two tables over came up to them and shyly asked Blaine to dance.  Steve nodded at Blaine's unspoken question, and waved them off with a gentle smile.  Steve watched fondly as Blaine danced with two more women, all the while smiling and laughing.</p>
<p>As the band ended a particularly fast-paced song and the crowd of dancers clapped, Steve stood and made his way over to Blaine.  And just as Blaine was saying his goodbye to his dance partner, Steve slid his hand around Blaine's.  Blaine turned his head, surprised but pleased, and he moved easily into Steve's arms as a slow, lilting melody began.</p>
<p>Steve pulled Blaine close and led them in a slow waltz around the corner of the dance floor.  Blaine sighed happily, sliding his hand over Steve's shoulder and closing his eyes.  They danced in contented silence, Steve's cheek warm against Blaine's temple and their breathing steady and synchronous.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Blaine said quietly as the last verse ended and the melody slowly faded away.</p>
<p>"For what?" Steve asked, leaning back a bit to look at Blaine.</p>
<p>Blaine idly smoothed his fingers along Steve's lapel, his hazel eyes warm and adoring.</p>
<p>"For tonight," Blaine said simply.</p>
<p>"Tonight's not over yet."  With that, Steve pulled back and lowered himself to one knee.  Blaine's eyes widened as he followed Steve's movement, his hands hovering where Steve had just been.  Steve reached up to grasp a now trembling hand, ignoring the quiet gasps and hushed voices around them.  He took a deep breath before speaking.</p>
<p>"I was lost, looking for my place in this world when I met you, and I think about how lucky I am every day since then.  Because you are my place.  My home.  My heart."</p>
<p>Steve tugged Blaine closer, resting their hands over his heart, his eyes never leaving Blaine's.</p>
<p>"Will you marry me?"</p>
<p>Blaine, eyes shining, leaned over to cover the last bit of distance between them and kissed Steve.</p>
<p>"I already said 'yes,'" Blaine said a moment later, straightening and looking down at Steve with an amused smile.</p>
<p>"I'd like to hear it again," Steve replied hopefully.  Blaine ran his fingers along Steve's temple and cheek, stroking the skin lovingly as he lost himself for a moment in bright blue.</p>
<p>"Yes," Blaine breathed out, blinking.  "Yes, yes, yes," he repeated, conviction and assuredness and love infusing every syllable.</p>
<p>Steve smiled then, a smile so wide Blaine was sure he'd just witnessed the sunrise.  Strong arms were around him before he realized, lifting him to his toes and enveloping him in warmth and comfort.  Blaine pressed close, head settling easily on Steve's shoulder.  He chuckled into Steve's collar at the cheers and applause from around them, and the music restarted--a raucous and clearly celebratory tune that had their audience taking to the dance floor.  But his joy was short-lived when Steve tensed.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Blaine asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"I forgot," Steve said forlornly as he pulled away.</p>
<p>"Forgot what?"</p>
<p>"This," Steve answered, pulling a jewelry box from his pocket.  Any teasing quip Blaine might have had faded away as Steve opened the box and retrieved a ring.  Finding Blaine's hand, Steve slid the silver band onto Blaine's finger.  Blaine stared at the gleaming metal, his smile resurfacing as the details glinted in the dim lighting.</p>
<p>"It's perfect," Blaine said, looking back up at Steve.  "But why did you do all this?"</p>
<p>Steve wrapped his arms around Blaine again, Blaine's arms resting atop his as they stood oblivious to the enthusiastically dancing couples around them.</p>
<p>"I told you--dinner, candles, dancing, breakfast in bed--I wanted to do it right," Steve stated.</p>
<p>"What did I do to deserve all this?" Blaine mused with a drop of his chin and shake of his head.   Steve tightened his hold and ducked his head to catch Blaine's gaze.</p>
<p>When Blaine returned his gaze, Steve said earnestly, "You deserve everything."</p>
<p>Blaine smiled softly, smoothing his hands along the lapels of Steve's suit.</p>
<p>"So do you," Blaine asserted.</p>
<p>"I have everything," Steve assured.</p>
<p>"How could you possibly?"</p>
<p>"I have you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gifs that inspired this bit <a href="https://jaylie12.tumblr.com/post/42341938895/im-hijacking-your-post-cam-fluffy-drabble-for">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are you going?” Steve murmured, eyes still closed as he reached out for Blaine’s retreating warmth.</p><p>“Music,” Blaine answered vaguely, kissing Steve’s hand tenderly.  Steve listened to him pad softly across the room.  Soft jazz filled Blaine’s tiny apartment, piano and horns and drums creating a smooth melody.</p><p>When the mattress did not dip nor Blaine’s warm body return to his side, Steve blinked against the setting sun casting shadows into the room.  He lifted his head, smoothing his wrinkled shirt as a smile teased at his lips.  Blaine grinned back at him from the foot of the bed, twisting his upper body and hips rhythmically.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Dancing,” Blaine answered simply.</p><p>“I can see that,” Steve said indulgently, tugging the pillow up behind him and propping himself up.  “Why?”</p><p>“I want to,” Blaine answered with a little twirl and shimmy of his hips.</p><p>“What happened to napping?”</p><p>“Couldn’t.”</p><p>“Not even with me?” Steve prodded.</p><p>Blaine laughed and said, “If last night was any indication, especially not with you.”</p><p>“We were celebrating,” Steve justified.</p><p>“Yes we were, my fiance,” Blaine agreed with a smirk, lifting his arms and shaking his hips suggestively.  “Come dance with me.”</p><p>Steve chuckled and shook his head.  Blaine pouted, reaching for Steve’s socked feet but Steve quickly evaded him.  Blaine gave up and resumed his dancing, turning so Steve could see his ass as he shimmied to the music.  Steve huffed a laugh, letting the smile come easy when Blaine looked over his shoulder and kept dancing..</p><p>“You’re crazy,” Steve teased.</p><p>“Crazy for you,” Blaine quipped, smile wide and eyes shining.</p><p>Steve sat up, reaching his hand out, and said softly, “Come here.”</p><p>Blaine twirled one more time and then crawled up the bed, straddling Steve’s lap.  He draped his arms over Steve’s shoulders and leaned in.  Steve breached the last bit of distance, kissing Blaine soundly.  Blaine sighed as arms wrapped around his torso and their lips parted to deepen the kiss.  Tongues licked across lips and teeth, dancing together when Steve tilted his head in an attempt to get closer.</p><p>“What about the napping?” Blaine asked when they parted, breathless.</p><p>“I like this better,” Steve murmured, lips ghosting along Blaine’s jaw and pressing a gentle kiss just under Blaine’s ear.</p><p>“Well, some do call this the 'horizontal mambo’,” Blaine commented, breath hitching when Steve’s lips trailed down his neck.</p><p>“We’re not horizontal,” Steve argued distractedly.</p><p>“Not yet,” Blaine corrected playfully, sitting up and pressing Steve back until they toppled onto the mattress.  Steve’s shock was short-lived as Blaine shifted so he lay completely atop Steve and kissed him again.</p><p>The song ended, another one coming on seconds later.  Neither man noticed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>